Monstrous Mafia: Showbiz
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: "Nefera, your running out of money." Ghoulia huffed for what felt like the tenth time in the last half hour. She's been in debt for months, spending money on things like manicures...But Ghoulia has had enough of her nonsense and decides to call in someone who could fix the situation...But can they help or will there be more behind the curtains than expected? Rating bound to change.


"Nefera,_ your running out of money." Ghoulia huffed for what felt like the tenth time in the last half hour._

She cackled before continuing, "It's just a phase. It-"

"A phase? Miss, you've been bankrupt for months. The bank is threatening to shut this place down if it's not taken care of soon..."

"Ghoulia, darling. If I cared, I'd just call someone up..."

"But that wouldn't work with the monsters you know. I know someone who'd get the job done, but there's a fine to his works."

"Look, if your _so _concerned with this, why don't _you _handle it?" The mummy scoffed.

"Alright, I'll take your challenge."

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go get my nails done." She rushed as she walked out of the room.

The zombie shook her head in frustration. She hadn't cared for months and the bank was going to close the facility next week if nothing came up. So she grabbed the phone and dialed the number she spoke of. Moments later, a vague voice sighed, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I have a job for you..."

* * *

On the other line, Deuce shot at moving targets. He grumbled, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I need you to attract an audience to keep Nefera in business."

"OK, what'cha paying?"

He shot another target in what would've been the chest.

"How much are you settling for?"

"How much is in your budget?"

"Would you settle for a trade?"

"Nah, money will work."

"OK, we've got...100 dollars right now."

"Geez, you really are on last resort. Nefera's really gotten that low, huh?" He huffed.

"Yes. Now back to the main reason I called. How much would that get?"

"Let's see that'd get you a small group. But with them if you do well enough you could get referrals and have it pay for itself..."

"OK, sure, just make sure their not too picky!"

"Got it. Pay me by the end of the show o-"

"OK, sure whatever, just do as you promised!" Ghoulia interrupted.

She hung up and walked back to the stage.

* * *

Clawdeen screamed, "Alright ghouls, almost showtime!"

Draculaura poked her head out of the door and exhaled, "Deenie, you sure this is going to be big? Last time, only a few people came..."

"Positive! Cleo just joined and it made headlines so we're SURE to have a full house!"

"I hope your right...Besides, Cleo has been looking awfully stressed lately."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I heard her whining about her love life in her dressing room a few minutes ago...-"

"Ohh that was a few minutes ago! She's probably better by now!"

A door cracked open and Cleo crept out a few moments later. She was slouching, her eyes were blood-shot red and her hair was like a bird's nest.

"Told you." the small vampress huffed.

"Cleo?! What the fang happened to you?!" She worried as she investigated her hair, brush and spray bottle on hand.

"Nothing. I just don't..." She hacked before continuing the statement, "Feel like I can do the show tonight."

"But you have to!"

"Clawdeen, please! Nobody wants to see me perform."

"Yes they do! Your meant to do this!"

"I am not."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because, nobody came last wee-"

"That's _before _you joined the cast! Now we'll have a full house!"

"That's bullshit. Nobody can get a full house in that fast."

"Catrine's art is popular though and she did the poster..."

"Popular or not, that's not going to help."

"Yes it-"

Lagoona interrupted them, "We're about to start the show!"

Cleo coughed violently and shot a look at the staring werewolf. She huffed, "Fine. I'll do the show. JUST for this evening!"

Ghoulia entered the room and sighed, "Cleo, unless you can find a replacement I'm afraid you'll have to survive the rest of the shows."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Yes, we're that close to foreclosure."

"Ugh! Why do I even have to do this sort of thing?!" She flung her arms in the air as she complained.

"Cleo!" Ghoulia chased after the lead role as she stormed off to her dressing room.

Frankie almost joined in, but she shrugged and decided to open the bar early. Draculaura followed Frankie down the stage and into the small corner away from the tables.

The green monster sighed, "Alright Draculaura, you ready for lessons?"

She smiled and piped, "Yes Fra- I mean, _miss _Stein!"

"You can still call me Frankie."

"I know but still...It's sort of weird to call your mentor by first name, isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Oh..."

"By the way, take a seat. This lesson may take a while."

So, the vampress sat in the chair behind her and started to listen. Frankie continued, "OK, so today I'm going to teach you about parlor tricks."

"Didn't we have a lesson on this last week?"

"No, your thinking about serving them."

"Ohh yeah, right."

"Anyhow, first I want you to blend your mix and do it like I showed you a few weeks ago..."

She turned to the wall of beverages behind her and reached for 3 different bottles. She then grabbed two silver cups before pouring an equal amount of each one in and placing one on top of another. Frankie grinned at her before resuming, "OK, now we can move onto the tricks! Grab the bottle and start shaking it."

She did as she was told.

"Now, make sure it's sealed tight and toss it-"

The small bell on the door jingled as a group of men entered the building, each wearing a suit. The abnormal group's timing caught Cleo's attention immediately as she slipped from the dressing room when Ghoulia wasn't looking.

* * *

**The rating will change a few times...I edited this, so now chapter 2 will be in the works...  
**


End file.
